younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cam
Cam is a guest character in series Young & Hungry. He was a love interest for Gabi. Description Cam is a seventeen year old teen who is just about to graduate high school. He is just having some problems so he needs a tutor. He wants to get in a great college. He is very handsome and he dated Gabi Diamond. His mother is Beverly. Physical Appearance Cam is a very handsome seventeen year old teenager. He is very tall and has beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. He is also very slim and he has an athlete body shape. He looks very old for his age. History Season 1 Young & Younger Cam was standing in front of the elevator texting with his phone. He saw the elevator open and he looked up and there was Gabi saying hi to him he also said it back and entered the elevator asking Gabi if she is going down. He went on a date with Gabi and then they came back in front of Gabi's apartment and he listened to her telling him that she wants to take it slow. When Gabi told him that she had a guy who slept with her and then proposed to someone else he told her that it sounded like a country song. Then he said he is ok to take it slow and that he has an early morning so he should go. Then he and Gabi started kissing. Later Cam came to Josh's apartment to see Gabi and tell her what a great time he had on their date. Then he told Gabi that he came quick just to tell her he had a great time and then he kissed her. He tasted something and told her that that's some sweet taste of lip gloss. He started to ask Gabi on another date but she said yes even before he actally asked. Josh then came and asked Cam if he also lives in a penthosue but he told him that no he's on nine. Then he left. Later Cam was in the hallway hugging his mother and telling her that he loves her too. When Gabi later came to his apartment he was a bit nervous and when his mother came out the door he was even more nervous. Gabi then asked Cam how old is he and he told her that age is not the number. He told her he's seventeen. Later Cam's mom came out and she wanted to take a selife with Gabi and Cam. Cam smiled at the camera. Relationships 'Gabi Diamond' *'Started: 'Young & Younger *'Ended: 'Young & Younger *'Reason: '''Gabi dumped him because he was too young. Gabi and Cam start to date but they quickly break up because Gabi finds out he's very young. Trivia *He looks too old for his age. *Josh does not like him. *He lives in apartment 902. *He loves his mom a lot. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Teen Category:Student